


Small Souls

by jadewolf, raptormoon



Series: Adventures of Team Crab [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Renewal, Rīpekanga!Verse, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewolf/pseuds/jadewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: In the weeks after leaving the doomed island of Rīpekanga, two crabs and a disembodied demigod find renewal and new life in Lalotai.  A one-shot in the Rīpekanga series.





	Small Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tamatoa Tuesday! Please enjoy a little short set in our Rīpekanga!Verse. :D

It had been a tumultuous couple of weeks.

As strangers to a new land, the trio had encountered no few challenges as they searched for a place to settle; all of which had been deftly warded off by Tamatoa. Aiata, injured and carrying freshly-laid eggs, was in no condition to fight; and Tuahangata, for all his skill as an accomplished warrior, was still only a head bereft of a body.

Finding a sheltered place to stay, long term, brought significant relief to everybody.

Tuahangata was uncertain of his (so-called) footing as they settled in. He was placed unceremoniously atop a rock (and the echo of Maui’s words did little to quell his unease), and Tamatoa made no secret of his feelings toward the disembodied demigod.

Aiata, however, was far more kind. While everyone was exhausted and easily irritated, what with the stress they had all suffered, Aiata had made an effort to make Tuahangata feel more comfortable. She offered food - he deigned not to ask what the various meats were - and made sure his spear, _Tane,_ was always nearby, laid across the same rock as he.

The demigod, for his part, offered company, stories, and sentry in exchange for her care. When Tamatoa did not _hmmph!_ him into silence, at least.

This went on for three days. All the while, there were magics at work.

On the morning of the fourth day, as the mated crabs were settling down for rest, Tuahangata found himself ready for sleep as well. A rare enough event; Tuahangata had not slept at all since waking, confused, alone, and drenched, as only a head floating in the ocean.

When he awoke to a tumult of new-old sensations, he flailed, lost his balance, and toppled off the rock.

Disproportionate limbs askew, the demigod marveled at the change. His body! It was growing back! He was not doomed to be a mere head forever!

He ignored Tamatoa’s mocking; it mattered not what he looked like. Only that he would be back to his old self again, and _soon._

The next day was… an _experience._ His body regrew quickly, and with it returned all the nuances of his power. And with his powers returned a natural curiosity.

And he _had_ been wondering. Ever since Aiata had laid her eggs, the demigod’s interest had been caught; but the precariousness of his situation had encouraged him to keep his thoughts to himself. Now, restored to the peak of his abilities, Tuahangata was trying very hard not to stare. But he was _so curious!_ Bright orange and wobbly, with little flecks of black; they radiated _life_ and he could not help but be drawn to them. And so many of them, too!

He glanced at Aiata’s face. 

\---

His look had not gone unnoticed.  Aiata caught the demigod peering inquisitively at her, his gaze lingering on the clutch of eggs she carried along her abdomen.  She couldn’t help but smile at his sincere curiosity.She was just about to open her mouth to address him when she was interrupted by sudden movement next to her.

It seemed Tamatoa had _also_ noticed Tuahangata’s interest.  He rose from where he’d been laying beside her, half-asleep and basking in the sunlight drifting in from the skylight overhead, and stood.  In a motion that he surely must have thought was _subtle_ , but was actually _anything but_ , he oh-so-casually stretched his legs to block Tuahangata from getting any closer.

Aiata frowned, giving him a reproachful look.  “Tama…”

He turned to her, feigning innocence.  “Hmm?”

She knew he was just being honestly protective, particularly after all they had been through in the month prior, but she _also_ knew there was no need for such things where Tuahangata was concerned.  The demigod had been instrumental in their survival and, through all their hardships, had more than earned Aiata’s trust in him.

Tamatoa, on the other hand, was a harder sell.  After all, his first encounters with Tuahangata had not been very pleasant.  He still bore a scar from where the demigod’s spear had pierced his claw.And while he had come to tolerate Tuahangata, he had not yet shed his suspicion of the demigod—or any demigod, really.  He had only grown _more_ suspicious when Tuahangata’s body had been restored.  The first time Tamatoa saw the regenerated demigod standing, holding his spear in hand, Aiata had not missed the tension in her mate, the subtle clenching of his claws.  But with much reassurance from her, he had eventually relaxed.Now, he seemed to consider Tuahangata something of an unavoidable nuisance, but not a threat in most cases.

It would seem that allowing the demigod to approach their eggs, however, was a different matter.

Well, Aiata thought, this was a good moment to prove to Tama that Tuahangata truly was a _friend_ and show him that he could trust the demigod as she did.

She reached up with a leg and gently, but firmly, pushed Tama aside.  Larger and stronger than him, it posed no difficulty to move him, even while she was still reclined on the sand.

He gave her an indignant look.  “But, Aiata—“

“Sit down, Tama,” she told him, her tone brokering no argument or other nonsense.

Tamatoa complied.  It wasn’t with good grace, but he did as he was told just the same.  He settled on the warm sand with an aggrieved grumble.Despite his compliance, he still kept a suspicious, watchful eye on Tuahangata and Aiata could see the tension begin to seep into him again.  She reached over and gently stroked his antennae with her own, a reassurance that he could trust her to not endanger their eggs.

That settled, she turned her attention back to Tuahangata and smiled warmly.

“Would you like to see them?”

\---

Tamatoa’s distrust of him was not lost on Tuahangata; it was rather impossible to miss, after all. Not that he blamed the giant crab. No, theirs had not been the best beginning, and it would take yet more time to overcome that rocky start.

Even so, he could not contain the rising glee as Aiata made her offer. He stood - slowly, so as to not cause Tamatoa to panic, and he left _Tane_ behind - and walked across the distance of the new lair. Each egg was close to half the size of his head and, up close, he could see the miniscule larvae inside, and the tiniest vibrations as they moved.

He closed his eyes and looked at them in his _other_ , special way. Sensing monsters was far different from sensing humans, each soul here in Lalotai shining as though it were a spark or flame. Before him now was a soft but vast glow, each miniscule crab an ember to his sight.

Tuahangata opened his eyes and looked up at Aiata, a dazzling smile across his face. He held up a hand, intention writ large, but did not move further.

“May I?”

\---

Aiata smiled, quiet pride in her face as she showed off the fruits of their summer’s effort.  She delighted in that there were _so many_ this year.  Never before had they had such a brood and it was a bright spot after everything else that had transpired this season.

But when Tuahangata extended a hand, there was a low rumble of sound from Tamatoa, who clearly did _not_ like this proposition.  His eyes sharpened and he shifted restlessly, but, for the moment, remained where he was.

Another soft touch from Aiata quieted him down some.  She gave him a look that spoke volumes. _Trust me_.  Aiata knew, even if Tama had his doubts, that Tuahangata would never knowingly harm their eggs.

With Tamatoa settled again, she beckoned to Tuahangata.  “Go ahead,” she invited.

\---

Tuahangata _beamed,_ then let his hand continue its path. He rest his palm atop one, gently, and watched the larva inside twitch at his presence. He chuckled, fondly and with delight.

“I thought they might be warmer,” he remarked, without looking up. He brought his other hand up to lightly trace another egg. “But I suppose it makes sense that they are not. They are so soft!” He fingers fell to gently stroke yet another, and that larva gave him a bit of a dancing wiggle.

He looked up again. “How do you know when they are ready?”

\---

“The eggs darken as it gets closer,” Aiata explained, “and the larvae will be larger, more active and energetic.  When it’s time for them to hatch, there’s no mistaking it.”She grinned.“They make _certain_ to let you know they’re ready.”

_Active_ was an understatement.  When their young were ready to go, they simply would not stop squirming within their eggs until they were finally released.

“They’ll begin their life in the sea,” she went on, figuring that Tuahangata likely might not know about how her kind entered the world.  “Once released into the water, the eggs hatch and they’ll drift with the currents for several months.”

She hesitated, trying not to think of the many dangers that awaited them during that fragile, vulnerable time.  Aiata knew the odds were stacked heavily against their offspring and that only a handful would ever reach adulthood.  True, that was why her kind had such large clutches, but it didn’t make it any easier to think about.

“The strongest ones, the fiercest of them, will make it to some new island, where they’ll come ashore, find a seashell that they’ll wear for protection until older, then molt.  After that first molt, they become land-dwellers forever.”

\---

Thoughtfully, Tuahangata nodded, then turned his attention back to the clutch of eggs. He moved both hands wide, gently caressing as many as he could reach; almost as though he were hugging them all.

He bent his head towards them and whispered a few words, calling upon old magics - a gift of appreciation he could once again give freely. He could not save them all, he knew; but perhaps he could give them a bit better of a chance.

Finally he stepped back, his fingers trailing until he was too far to reach, then slipping off. “Thank you, Aiata,” he said with utmost sincerity, his words heavy with gratitude for _everything_ she had done for him. Then he turned to the other crab in the lair.

“And thank _you,_ Tamatoa, for your trust and patience. I know it is not easy for you.” But perhaps this, his demonstration of kindness and goodwill, would ease some of what lie between them.

\---

Tamatoa had watched the whole thing nervously, barely holding back the agitation that threatened to bubble over.  If even _one_ of those eggs was harmed….

But, no--he trusted Aiata completely, and Aiata trusted Tuahangata, so he did his best to lay his concerns aside.

When the demigod stepped away from their eggs, Tamatoa felt some of the tension drain out of him.  It did not appear Tuahangata had done them any harm, even with the odd whispering.Tamatoa planned to inspect the eggs _very_ thoroughly, though, once he and Aiata had a private moment again.  Just to be sure.

But then Tuahangata was addressing him, and with such... such... _sincerity_ , that it was difficult to maintain a hard exterior.  After all, the demigod _hadn’t_ hurt the eggs as far as he could tell.  Aiata held no misgivings about Tuahangata, so Tamatoa would at least give him the benefit of the doubt--or _try_ to, at any rate.

“Well, man,” he began, aiming for coolly dismissive but coming off more like awkward.  “Aiata likes you.So, you know...”

He glanced hastily to Aiata, hoping she’d save him from embarrassing himself, but she was over there _grinning_ in amusement.  Fond amusement, but _still_.  Hmph.

Left to his own devices, he forged on even as he heard Aiata muffle a giggle.  “You’re not so bad, I guess,” he floundered.“For a _demigod_ , anyway.”

\---

Tuahangata’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at Tamatoa’s response.

“That is high praise, indeed, coming from you,” he replied levelly, fighting to keep his laughter held within. He glanced back to Aiata and offered her a wink.

“She has good taste, after all.”

\---

Was that a compliment?  That sounded like a compliment.  Tamatoa grinned, preening, and some of his distrust was forgotten in the face of flattery.  It was _honest_ flattery, at that.

“She certainly does.” 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> So.... have I mentioned that we're already working on the sequel to Rīpekanga?
> 
> Well, if you'd like a little sneak peek at what we've got going on... just mosey on over to Tumblr and check THIS out:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://raptor-moon.tumblr.com/post/184059844522/sneak-peek>


End file.
